New Beginnings
by SkeeterJoe
Summary: Sequel to A Love Found...Focusing on Kid, Lou and their baby.


Louise sank down into the tub filled with steaming hot water. She moaned as the water slowly started to ease the tension in her tight muscles. Lou had had a long day at the store. Spring was in full swing and everyone was in getting supplies for gardening and repair work.

Lou had been working at the General Store with Tompkins for almost a year and a half now. She loved working with the people of the town. The town's people had accepted her with open arms, and Lou was a nice addition.

Lou sighed as she worked her stiff neck and shoulders. She had sat down to eat dinner at one o'clock and had fallen asleep at the table. Tompkins had to go looking for her when she didn't come back after a half an hour. He tried to get her to go home, but she wouldn't. There was too much work to be done at the store.

A few times a week, Rachel would send students over to help out, but today was not one of them. Both Tompkins and Lou had to work until close. Sometimes Lou wondered how Tompkins did it in the past. Of course, he wasn't seven and half months pregnant with twins.

Lou thought of her relationship with Tompkins. It had really progressed, and he had begun to feel like a favorite uncle to her. She got to see a side of Tompkins not many saw. He wasn't always the gruff person he was made out to be.

Lou started to doze, relaxing in the lavender-scented water. It was one of the few things she indulged in. It took her awhile to get use to working at the store, but now, with the additional weight of carrying not just one but two babies, it made things just a little tougher. She smiled at the thought as she wrapped her arms around her expanding abdomen. In just over a month, she and Kid would be parents. It was a dream come true for them. They wanted several kids, but never thought they would get two at once.

Lou heard the door open to the small bathroom. She felt Kid's presence slide up behind her before she felt his hands. They were on her bare shoulders massaging them. She groaned when he hit the right spot.

"Feel good?" He asked with a smile and kissed the spot where he was just massaging.

"Oh, yeah." She answered with another groan.

"Good day at work?" Kid asked.

"Long day," Lou said with a sigh. "But it was good."

Kid moved around to the side of the tub. He could tell she was tired. "You're not overdoing it, are you?"

"No, I'm fine. I took a twenty minute nap this afternoon. Didn't mean to, but sat down and next thing I knew, Tompkins was shaking me awake. He wanted me to go on home, but I couldn't do that to him. He needed help."

"Okay," Kid said with a sigh. He knew he couldn't argue with her, he'd never win. "Want me to wash your back?" He smiled as he said it.

Lou's smile reached her large brown eyes. "You know, washing my back got me this way in the first place."

Kid smiled and kissed his wife. Lou leaned forward to give Kid better access to her back, and he moved to kneel behind her. As he started washing he thought back to that day.

_Tompkins had gone to St. Joe for a few days, leaving the store in Lou's capable hands. She worked hard for three days straight. She was no stranger to hard work, but this type of work was new to her, different from sitting in the saddle all day. Lou had come home on the third day, sank into the steaming hot tub, and didn't move for an hour. _

_Kid found her asleep in the tub. He woke her up by washing her back, moving around to the front. Next thing he had known, he was in the tub with Lou. It didn't take long for them to move into the bedroom. Kid was happy Rachel had taken supper to Teaspoon that night. He didn't think they were very quiet. _

"Okay, sweetheart, I'm done. Let's get you out of the tub and off to bed." Kid helped her out of the tub, got her dried off and wrapped into a soft nightshirt. "Go upstairs and lay down. I'll bring you up a sandwich."

Lou didn't argue and went straight up to their room. Kid made the sandwich and took some milk up to her. Kid smiled at the scene before him. Lou was laying on her side, wrapped up in the thick patchwork quilt, a hand protectively on her expanded abdomen. Kid walked over to the bed, sitting the plate and glass on the night stand.

The bed sagged under his weight as he sat down to wake up Lou. Kid slowly shook Lou awake. "Honey, you need to wake up and eat."

Lou rolled over, lazily opening her eyes. "Okay," she whispered, moving pillows behind her so she could sit up in bed.

Lou took the sandwich from the plate and took a bit. "Mmmm," Lou moaned as she took a bite. "This is good."

Kid smiled. It was a simple ham and cheese sandwich, but all she'd had since dinner was an apple and a few cookies. Lou polished off the sandwich and drank the milk in a few swallows.

Lou handed Kid the glass and wiped the milk off her lip with her sleeve. She looked out the window and saw the last of the fading light streaming in. It was not quite nine o'clock, but she was ready for bed.

"I'm going to go to bed," Lou said snuggling back down into the quilt.

Before Kid could say 'goodnight', Lou was softly snoring. He placed a kiss on his beautiful wife's forehead and quietly left the room.

Kid wasn't surprised to see Teaspoon and Buck sitting at the table when he entered the kitchen, customary mugs of coffee in front of them.

"Lou already in bed?" Buck asked.

"Yeah, it was a busy day at the store. She needs the sleep. I'm not so sure she should be working so hard." Kid walked over to the stove and got a cup of coffee for himself. "I don't like the idea of her working that much. I think she should take off until after the babies are born."

"Kid, son," Teaspoon leaned his forearms onto the table looked at the younger man. "She's strong. But you know the moment you tell, or ask," Teaspoon corrected when Kid started to interject, "her to take it easy, you know she's going to fight you the whole way."

Kid sighed and ran his fingers through his dusty blood hair. Teaspoon was right. There was no telling Lou what to do. Maybe if he asked her to cut back her hours. Kid had never been around pregnant women. Lou and Rachel keep telling him that everything was fine and working would not hurt her. It just tired her out faster.

"You're right, Teaspoon," Kid reluctantly conceded. Kid looked over at Buck, sitting across the table from him. "Jane still at Rachel's?" Kid asked, noting the other person missing from the group.

Buck shook his head. "No, she hasn't been feeling good the last few days. She went to bed early." Buck commented in reference to his wife. Buck was just as worried about his wife, as Kid was about Lou. Jane was a tough woman, and hardly ever got sick.

She was only physically sick once, but he could tell she was tired and looked paler than normal the last few days. Buck secretly smiled to himself. She worked hard on the Ranch, helping the men out where Lou couldn't and he kept her busy at night. No wonder she was running ragged. Buck couldn't help himself, though.

Buck and Jane had married six months ago, and they couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other. Buck didn't think he could be more in love, but Jane never ceased to amaze him. He felt he was falling in love with her again every day.

Teaspoon took a look at the younger men. They both looked run as ragged as their wives. They had been working hard with the horses, foals and the interior of Buck and Jane's house. "I'm thinkin' you two need just as much rest as those wives of yer's. It is Saturday tomorrow; maybe you should all sleep in."

Buck and Kid raised an eyebrow at Teaspoon. Neither really knew what 'sleeping in' meant, especially this time of year. Chores had to be done and horses worked. Five new two-year-olds had already been green broke, and five more needed to be started. There were also two more mares due to foal any day.

"Now, would you two just listen to me this once?" Teaspoon said when they started to protest. "You need your rest. You won't be any good to those women if you get sick."

Kid knew Teaspoon had a point. He looked over at Buck and could tell he was thinking the same thing. "What do you say, Buck? Wouldn't hurt to feed after nine."

Buck leaned back in his chair and casually shrugged his shoulders. He'd only slept in a few times in his life. Since he'd been sleeping in the same bed with Jane, Buck slept better than he ever had. He had to give his sweet Jane all the credit, she brought out the best in him.

"Sure, I won't pass up the extra time in bed." Buck said, with one of his slight crooked grins.

"Sleeping, Buck. Let the girl sleep." Kid said, laughing at Buck.

"Well, boys," Teaspoon stood up from the table. "I'm gonna do another round in town and hit the rack myself. I'll see you tomorrow." Teaspoon had taken up residence at the old bunkhouse after Jane and Buck moved out. He was actually glad to be out of the Marshal's office. There was a better quality bed in the bunkhouse and he was not going to let it go to waste.

Kid watched as Buck followed Teaspoon out the door before making his way upstairs to get himself to bed. He quietly entered the room, not wanting to wake Lou. Being late April, it was still slightly cool in the room and he couldn't help smiling to see how his lovely wife was buried in the quilts again. Her sleeping face was content, peaceful. Kid quickly striped to his long john bottoms and slipped into bed next to his wife. He pulled her protectively into his embrace and fell fast asleep.

Lou slowly came awake. She realized that her husband still had his strong arms wrapped around her and he was softly snoring. The sun was streaming into the room, and Lou guessed it was about eight o'clock. It was unusual for Kid to be sound asleep this late.

"Kid, honey, you need to get up and do chores." Lou said, shaking her husband awake.

"Mmmm," Kid moaned pulling Lou closing to him. "I know, I'm just enjoying being in bed with you."

Lou smiled. "I love being in bed with you, too. But you got work to do." Lou pulled out of Kid's embrace and sat up. She leaned over and kissed Kid on his rough cheek. "Rachel must be here. I can smell bacon frying."

Lou got out of bed and pulled her robe on. "I'm gonna head downstairs." Lou said as she walked out the door. Kid ran his fingers through his hair, stood up and started to get dressed.

"Mornin'," Lou called to Rachel when she walked into the kitchen.

"Louise, how are you feelin'?" Rachel asked.

"Good, a little sore and tired." Lou walked over to the stove and poured herself a cup of coffee. "Glad I don't have to work today."

Rachel smiled knowingly. Lou worked hard, harder than she probably should. Rachel had to give the younger woman credit. While most women started to slow down and do next to nothing this late in their pregnancy, Lou did not. She was active and Rachel knew that was best for both Lou and the babies.

"Kid up yet?" Rachel asked.

"He's on his way down." Lou said.

"Mornin', all!" Jane called walking into the house. She came in with her hair pulled back in a perky ponytail and there seemed to be an extra spring in her step. She bounced over to the stove and helped herself to the coffee.

Lou and Rachel looked at each other, Lou raising an eyebrow in Rachel's direction. The last few mornings Jane had been coming in looking run down and extremely tired. That morning was a total turnaround from those days.

"You must have gotten a good night's sleep." Lou commented. "Buck decided to leave you alone?" Lou winked at Jane.

Jane blushed at Lou's comment and sat down next to her. "I got some sleep." Jane just answered. After six months, Jane thought she'd be used to the teasing. But no such luck.

Kid came down the stairs, grabbed two cups of coffee, kissed his wife and headed out the door.

"Never changes. They are always running out the door." Rachel commented.

"Yeah, but we wouldn't have it any differently." Lou said. Which was true. They all liked to stay busy. Being pregnant and unable to do as much as she use to was hard on Lou. Soon they would be really busy with two little ones. She couldn't wait.

Rachel was setting breakfast on the table when Buck, Kid and Teaspoon came into the house. Since moving to the Ranch, all meals had taken place at Kid and Lou's house. Rachel made it out for most of the meals during the school year. She was looking forward to school being done for the summer so she could be out at the Ranch more.

"Smells great, Rachel, as always," Teaspoon said as he pulled out a chair at the head of the table.

Rachel smiled at the compliment as she sat down next to him. Rachel was happy to see her family together at the meals. She knew the family wouldn't be complete until Cody and Jimmy were home, sitting with them. Maybe someday, after the blasted War was over, everyone could be back together again.

Breakfast was filled with light talk. Mostly what everyone had planned for the day. Some things never change, Lou thought, as Buck and Kid talked about which horses they would work with later in the day after checking horses in the pasture. Lou looked over at Jane. She noticed the girl turned a little green as she stared at her food. Jane was quietly taking long, even breaths, trying not to get sick.

"Hey, Jane, why don't we go for a walk?" Lou asked, struggling to stand up.

Kid stood up and helped his wife out of the chair. "You sure that's a good idea?" He inquired.

"Doc said I needed the exercise. And it's a beautiful morning." Lou answered, placing a hand on his cheek. "Don't worry, we won't go far."

Jane rose out of her chair, thankful for the chance to get some fresh air. Buck looked at her plate, and raised an eyebrow at her. Jane knew it wouldn't go unnoticed that she only took a few bites of her breakfast. Jane shrugged her shoulders and leaned in to give him a kiss on his cheek.

Buck knew not to say anything. The look on Jane's face warned him not to open his mouth. Buck had approached Jane about her not being well, but she just shrugged him off every time. He knew he shouldn't let her go until they talked about it, but he didn't want to cause a scene in front of the others.

The women made their way down the stairs and started walking away from the house. A few feet from the house, Lou stopped and turned on Jane. "Does Buck know?" Lou asked.

Jane avoided Lou's steady gaze. "Know what?" Jane whispered.

"That you're pregnant," Lou said exasperatedly.

"I wasn't sure, to be honest with you. I was gonna see Doc today to be sure," Jane said. "I mean, I was pretty sure, but I wanted to be really sure."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Lou asked.

"No, I wanted to sneak in and out as fast as I could today. Besides, you know if you're caught at Doc's, Kid's gonna be on you like a hound dog on a chicken bone." Both women laughed at that. "I need to get a few supplies in town, and think I can sneak in the back door of Doc's. Buck will be out in the East pasture today, so he won't pay much attention to me being gone."

"Honey, Buck knows your every move, trust me." Lou took Jane by the arm and they started walking again. "The way he watches you move, I'm surprised he lets you out of the bedroom half the time."

Jane giggled like a schoolgirl at Lou's remark. The two had become fast friends since Jane had come home. It felt good having a sister. Jane could talk to Lou about anything and everything. Lou was the person Jane turned to for advice.

By ten o'clock Buck and Kid were out checking horses in the East pasture and Teaspoon had headed back to the office. Jane left for town not long after the boys headed out. Lou sat on the front porch and could hear Rachel working her way around the house, cleaning. This was one of Lou's favorite parts of the day. She usually was up to watch the sun come up, but being pregnant caused her to sleep later.

Now she enjoyed watching the sun as it made its way into the sky. The pen west of the barn held three mares and their new foals. The foals were born a few weeks ago, early arrivals that the family was not ready for. Lou smiled as she watched one foal make its way to another to try and play.

A slight breeze caused Lou to shiver and she pulled the afghan tighter around herself. April was almost over, and it would be warming up soon, but for now the temperatures were still cool even during the day. The grey kitten curled up on what was left of Lou's lap gave her a look of disapproval about being disturbed then put her head back down. Lou stroked the kitten's soft fur and got a purr of approval.

Lou's eyes roamed the land as her mind wandered to her babies, as it often did. She remembered the day well when Doc told her she was having twins.

_Lou knew she was growing faster than she should have been. After work one day, she made her way over to Doc's. She was worried something was wrong with her or the baby. Rachel had told her women progressed differently, but Lou wouldn't have none of it. She was determined to find out what was wrong._

_Even though the office hours were closed, Doc invited Lou in for an examination. He knew how young, first time mothers were, so he wanted to help put her mind at ease. Lou wasn't sure who was more shocked, Doc or herself. Doc had only delivered two sets of twins, and that was some time ago. _

_Kid took the news in stride when Lou told him that night. He didn't know what to think at first. After the shock had worn off, the couple embraced their new challenge with open arms. They were grateful for the two extra rooms in their house. The local people of Rock Creek had been generous with gifts for the couple. Two of everything fills up one room fairly fast. _

Lou wondered what her children would be like. It didn't matter to her and Kid either way if they had boys, girls, or one of each. They wanted healthy babies with the strength and determination of their parents. Kid even teased that a few traits from their uncles wouldn't hurt too much either.

Rachel came out onto the porch and handed Lou a glass of milk as she leaned up against the porch rail. She inhaled deep. "I've always loved spring." Rachel said, looking out over the Ranch.

Grass was springing up over the rolling hills. The wild flowers would start blooming over the next few weeks. Lou missed riding across the plains, wind in her face, blowing her hair around, being one with the horse. She could almost hear the pounding of the horse's hooves and feel the steady smooth rhythm.

"Me too. Just wish I could be out riding." Lou said longingly.

Rachel smiled. "You'll get out there soon enough, Louise. I know this is the longest you have been out of the saddle, but it will all be worth it."

"It's not that, Rachel." Lou said. "I love what Kid and I are doing. But I do miss just being able to go out and ride with the wind in my face, my hair flying free."

"I know, honey," Rachel said.

Lou's eyes wandered the Ranch again. She was very much ready to get out and explore. In a few years, she'd be able to take her children out and teach them the land that she loved. A cloud of dust was kicked up coming in from town. It was too much dust to be coming from Jane's horse.

"Riders comin'," Lou said.

Rachel followed the woman's gaze. There was something about the way the riders rode that struck a familiar chord. "It can't be..." trailed off, rushing down the porch stairs.

Lou struggled to stand up from the swing after placing the kitten on the seat next to her. Lou also recognized the riders coming in. She ambled down the stairs next to Rachel as the two guests pulled their horses to a stop right in front of the women.

"Gee, Lou, I'm gone for a few months and you get as big as a barn!" The blond man called as he jumped down from his horse.

"Cody! Jimmy!" Lou called as they wrapped her into their arms. It was an awkward hug, but it felt good to Lou all the same.

"Hey there, Lou. Don't pay any mind to Cody, ya hear. You are lookin' great, Lou!" Jimmy exclaimed as he stepped back and took in her appearance more fully. The woman standing before him, the woman he loved as a sister, took his breath away. Lou positively glowed. '_Kid's sure one hell of a lucky man,' _Jimmy thought.

"Thanks, Jimmy. Oh, how I've missed you two." Lou beamed at her brothers.

"Hey, Lou, I didn't mean that, about you being as big as a barn..." Cody swallowed hard as he caught the look in Lou's eyes. "What I meant was that your beautiful...motherhood really becomes you." He tried his hardest to pull out all the charm, "I imagine all the ladies here in..."

"Enough, Cody." Lou laughed. "I know I probably look bigger than a barn, Lord knows I feel like one. Come here, both of you, it's been too long." Lou pulled them back into an embrace and held tight as the tears streamed down her face.

Lou finally pulled back so Rachel could greet the men. Lou looked at her brothers. She loved them very much and missed them while they were away. They had spent a year and a half living together. They shared a table, a bunkhouse and faced danger together. Every time they were in a gunfight, they had each other's back. It never mattered, when one family member was in trouble, the others were always right there to help.

"I read that you were expecting, Lou, but didn't think you'd be this..." Jimmy's voice brought Lou out of her memories. He was fumbling for the right words to say to Lou.

Lou's smile widened at Jimmy being tongue-tied for words. Jimmy may not have always been good with words, but he always spoke his mind with Lou. "Cody, Jimmy," Lou said in her most serious voice. "You two will be the proud uncles of twins in about a month."

Lou and Rachel watched the men's expressions change as they digested the news. Cody acted first, throwing his hat in the air and whooping with joy. Cody threw arms around Jimmy's broad shoulders, holding him in a big, tight bear hug. "Uncles...to twins! Did you hear that, Jimmy!" They all laughed at his display. He was always up for a show. Jimmy figured the whole town could hear Cody the way he was yelling.

"Do you boys plan on staying long?" Rachel asked. They were men, but to her, they would always be her boys.

Rachel was never fool enough to think she could ever take Emma Shannon's place, as a mother figure to a group of young wayward orphans. Although she wasn't, in many ways, she felt she was just as much a orphan...lost without anyone in the world to call her own. Through the course of time, her life connected with this ragtag bunch of boys or as Teaspoon would correct her, men. And they became her family, she the favorite aunt. Rachel knew when to let them go, let them be boy, getting into all sorts of mischief and be the rowdy boys they were. She also knew when to rein them in and crack down on them as the authority figure. Now, they were all grown up, real men and women, making their way in the hard cruel world.

"A few days, then we have to get going." Jimmy replied to Rachel, meeting her pretty green eyes, then turned away quickly. A look passed between Cody and Jimmy, as if they weren't sure if they should tell the next part or not.

"Spit it out, Jimmy." Lou said, a little annoyed that they would try to keep something from them. Lou tried meeting his gaze, but he wouldn't meet hers.

Jimmy looked at the sky, the ground, the barn, anywhere but Lou's face. He finally met her gaze. "We're heading to Maryland in a few days."

"But...but..." Lou stuttered. "That's close to the thickest of the fighting. You promised they wouldn't need you there."

Jimmy walked up to Lou and placed his hands on her arms. "Honey, we don't have a choice. That's where they need us, that's where we have to go."

"Much as I hate to say it, Jimmy's right, Lou. We don't have a choice in the matter." Cody reached his hand to Lou, she brushed it aside.

Lou shrugged Jimmy's hands off of her. She glared to at both men, turned around on her heel and headed back up the porch. She plopped down on the swing and crossed her arms over her chest in a pouting stance.

Jimmy was stunned the woman, as large as she was, could still move so fast. He didn't realize she had left until she sat down. He started after her, but Rachel caught his arm. "Best give her some time. You boys take your horses to the barn and I'll heat the coffee up."

Jimmy didn't take his eyes off of Lou as he nodded at Rachel's voice. He reluctantly turned his horse and followed after Cody to the barn.

Rachel paused beside Lou, and rested a comforting hand upon the younger woman's shoulder. "You know when they signed up, it wasn't a guarantee they wouldn't see fighting."

"I know," Lou whispered, wiping a tear from her eye. "I just don't want to lose them. I know they're scouts, and won't be as close to the actual fighting, but I'm afraid, Rachel. I just want my kids to know their uncles, ...I want my brother's safe." There was a slight tremor in her voice and it caught as another sob came out. Lou knew she shouldn't be acting this way.

Rachel kneeled down in front of Lou and looked into her eyes. "I know, honey. None of us want to think about losing them. We've lost enough. But they are grown men and know how to take care of themselves." Rachel patted Lou's knee. "Before you know it, they'll be back with that one special girl on their arm that captured their hearts, and kids of their own growing up next to yours."

"Are you sure?" Lou smiled. "Not so sure I can picture either of them settled down. At least not yet."

Rachel nodded. "I'm gonna get them coffee. You want anything?" Lou shook her head 'no' and Rachel headed into the house.

Buck and Kid rode into the yard of the Ranch. The sun was high in the sky, telling them it was dinner time. Most days they would eat in the saddle, but with Lou getting closer to her due date, they came in.

Buck knew he didn't have to come in, but it gave him an excuse to see Jane. He never thought he could love a woman as much as he loved Jane. Buck found his self not wanting to leave the house, wanting only to be with Jane.

Buck now understood Kid and Lou a little better. Even though Kid was still working for the Express after the wedding, the rest of the family didn't see much of the married couple. Looking back, Buck understood more now than ever. At first he was envious of the couple. All the guys were, really. But now Buck had what Kid and Lou had. There was no way he was going to let that go anytime soon.

Buck heard horses nickering in the barn. He looked over at Kid. "Did you put any horses in the barn this morning?"

"No," Kid answered in a questioning tone.

Buck walked in and saw two horses in the barn. The horses didn't look familiar to them. "Think we might have company." Buck said as he surveyed the barn, his eyes landing on the two army saddles on the saddle racks.

Kid had also seen the saddles. Mixed feelings came through him. Jimmy and Kid had had their differences. They had fought right after Noah's death and didn't talk for the next two days. A few days later, they banded together to go against the Pearson gang. They were fighting together and not against each other.

After Noah's funeral, Jimmy and Kid took a long ride and had a good talk. They had sorted out most of their differences. They had agreed to not to talk about the war and their differences. Kid had told Jimmy he wasn't going to fight for the South. He had realized Virginia was where he was born, but not his home. Home was with his wife, brothers, Rachel and Teaspoon.

Kid thought back to that day. It was a few days after Noah's funeral. _Kid paced back and forth a few times before stopping and staring out at the lake. "Jimmy, I'm not going back East. I'm staying here, with Lou and the rest of my family. This is my home." Kid's soft spoken Southern draw was clear, with a hint of emotion. _

_Jimmy just stood there, quietly. Kid and him had been on the outs since the day before Kid's wedding. They had even gotten into a fist fight that day. Kid was the one who initiated this talk, so Jimmy was going to let him talk first. _

_Kid turned back to Jimmy. Aside from Lou, Jimmy was his best friend. They had their differences, but they always had each other's back. "Jimmy, I want to put this..." Kid waved his hand around in the air, "whatever this is...behind us. You gave Lou away at our weddin', you mean a lot to both of us. I know we are always going to have our difference, but I hope we can just not focus on those and focus on what we have in common...our family."_

_Jimmy could see the sincerity in Kid's eyes. He had always hoped that they could do this...get past what they didn't agree on. Jimmy drew a deep breath before answering. "I would like nothing better than that, Kid. I agree, it's time for us to be brothers again." They shared a smile and a hug before heading back to the station._

_Two months after the Express ended, Jimmy had signed up as Scout for the Army. Kid wasn't sure how to take the news at first. He wanted to be supportive of Jimmy's decision. It took a few days for Kid to warm up to the idea. In the end, Kid was there with the rest of the family to see his brother off. Kid was proud that his brothers were heading off to do what they thought was right. _

_That's the way they all were, the whole family. They were always trying to do what was right or righting the wrongs they encountered. _

Jimmy and Cody had been back to the stations a few times, Cody more than Jimmy. It was going to be good to catch up with his brothers again.

Kid slapped Buck on the back. "We better go greet our brothers, Buck." Kid smiled.

Kid and Buck bounded up the porch stairs. Lou was still sitting on the swing, taking a nap. Kid smiled and leaned over to kiss her, starting with her forehead, down her nose and to her lips. The kiss was gentle and probing, causing Lou to sigh, waking her up.

"Ummm," Lou smiled sleepily.

"I saw we have company," Kid said.

Lou gave a scowl. "They are inside."

"You okay?" Kid asked. Lou never acted like that about her brothers.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," Lou sighed. She knew she had acted like a child. But she couldn't help herself. Her hormones were all messed up. She knew she had a temper, but it was ill directed this time.

Kid nodded his head. He held out his hand and helped her out of the swing. Buck walked into the house, followed by the couple. His eyes roamed the room. Jimmy and Cody were sitting at the table with cups of coffee in front of them. Rachel was at the stove stirring the stew. The one person who wasn't in the room, was his lovely bride. At this time of day, if she wasn't on the porch, she was in the kitchen helping with dinner.

Kid felt like he had just came in from a ride and the family was waiting for him.

Jimmy looked up when they walked into the kitchen. "Hey there, Kid and Buck!" Jimmy called out. Both Jimmy and Cody jumped up, shook hands and hugged the two men.

Kid felt a slight relief. It was as if they never had their differences and all was right with the world. "So good to see you two. How long are you gonna be around?" Kid asked. He nodded at Rachel, who had handed him a cup of coffee and sat down.

Jimmy gave a nervous look at Lou. She was looking a little better now that she had a nap, but he didn't want to upset her.

Lou saw the look. "It's okay, Jimmy. I'm sorry for the way I went off on you."

"I didn't mean to upset you, you know that, right?" Jimmy asked.

"I know. And I shouldn't have been mad at you. I was just mad at the situation and took it out on you." Lou replied.

Kid watched the exchange between his two best friends. He wasn't sure what they were talking about, but knew they would say something soon.

After Jimmy and Lou finished their conversation, Jimmy and Cody started to tell Buck and Kid their new plans. Or rather, the army's new plans for them.

Rachel placed the stew on the table, along with bread and milk.

"Where's Jane?" He asked. Lou averted her eyes, staring at her plate, hoping he wouldn't ask her. Her actions alone told Buck Lou knew something. "Where's Jane, Lou?"

"Umm..." Lou wasn't sure what to tell him. She shouldn't be the one to tell him why she went into town. "Town." She whispered.

"Why'd she go to town?" Buck asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Supplies," Lou said.

"Lou, we just went to town yesterday."

"I forgot some yarn," Lou blurted out. She was a horrible liar, and everyone knew it. Of course, she didn't knit, or sew, so it was a flat out lie.

Buck let the questioning go. He knew something was up, but he wasn't going to push it in front of everyone. Jane hadn't been feeling well for awhile, but she was looking better today. He thought it was just that she was overdoing some of her chores, just making her more tired.

Jane came into the house and his thoughts were brought to a halt. She looked radiant. Jane's hair was wind blown from her ride and she had a slight layer of dust. Buck stood up and walked over to his wife.

"Everything okay?" Buck asked, taking her hands into his.

Jane's smile reached her deep brown eyes. She stood up on her tiptoes, and placed a kiss on his lips. "Everything's perfect." Without another word, Jane sidestepped Buck and headed to the wash basin before heading over to the table.

Buck couldn't help but notice a quick glance between Jane and Lou. There was something in that look. Buck couldn't quite read what their silent conversation was. He knew he'd get the information from Jane sometime today. Buck just hated letting the topic go.

As always, when Cody was around, supper that night was lively. Lou missed the days when they could easily chat and tease each other.

"So, Cody, scouting must of really put a damper on your love life?" Buck quested Cody.

Cody clutched his heart in mock pain. "Buck, do you really think the women could pass up a man in a uniform?! 'Specially one as good lookin' as me?" Cody asked in all his flair.

"About as easily they sidestep a pile of horse manure." Jimmy replied back without even giving any thought.

This brought a low growl from Cody, but laughter from those around the rest of the table.

After supper, Rachel, Lou and Jane sat on the porch, like they did every evening. The sun was starting to set in the western sky. Reds, purples and pinks painted the gathering clouds. Lou could tell a storm was on it's way. She was hoping the rain would hold off until after the men get back from town.

Just then a familiar site got her attention. Kid, Buck, Cody and Jimmy led their horses out of the barn. Jimmy was leading Sundancer and Soda was following behind Cody. The riders left their favorite mounts at the Ranch. They didn't want to take a chance and lose them. Lou had always had her heart set on breeding Sundancer to one of their studs.

Rachel took a look at the men coming out of the barn also. She felt tears well up in her eyes. She was happy to see her boys together, getting along once again. Now they were men, heading into town for a drink. Rachel knew that drink was going to be stronger than the sasperellas they used to have during the Express days.

Kid bounded up to stairs to the porch when they got to the house. "Rachel, can you stay until we get back? We won't be back too late." Kid said.

Jane didn't take offence when Kid asked Rachel to stay. She knew he wanted an extra person around to help out if something happened to Lou. That would give them one person to get to town for Doc and one to stay with Lou. She could see Buck doing the same thing when their baby was ready to come.

Her visit to the doctor confirmed her pregnancy. Jane hadn't had a chance to tell Buck yet. They didn't have time for just to the two of them. Buck wanted to talk to her about her visit to town, but it never happened. Now he was heading into town to go drinking with the guys. Buck didn't get out much, so she didn't bring up the topic. Jane knew Buck wouldn't go if he knew the news. He needed time with his brothers.

Buck came up the stairs behind Kid. He knelt down in front of Jane. "You okay with me going into town?" He asked. Buck had felt more at home since marrying Jane. He knew he didn't need her permission to do things, but he wanted to ask.

Jane thought it was sweet Buck asked it if it was okay to leave. They weren't a couple that was joined at the hip and needed to do everything together. Jane cupped Buck's smooth jaw with her right hand. "Go, have fun. You need the time with your brothers. You don't know when they're going to be back."

Bucked nodded his thanks and placed a kiss on Jane's cheek next to her ear. "I'll make it up to you tonight."

Jane giggled at his playful tone and pushed him away. "I'll see you later."

After Kid and Buck mounted their horses, the four turned towards town and headed that way. The married guys ignored the ribbing from Cody and Jimmy. They were happy and content with being married, and they didn't care what their friends thought.

Lou looked over at Jane as the men rode out. "Have you told Buck yet?" Lou asked.

"No, not yet." Jane whispered. "We haven't had time together, really. I'll tell him soon, I promise."

"Are you worried how he might take the news?" Rachel asked, concerned. She could hear a note of worry in Jane's voice.

"No...yes...I don't know..." Jane looked up with tears glistening in her eyes. Jane hated to admit that she was scared. She and Buck wanted kids. They had talked about it, but they had kind of hoped it would be a year or two before the babies came. They wanted more time to be a couple since they had never really courted.

"Oh, honey," Rachel kneeled down in front of the younger woman. Lou wrapped an arm around Jane's small frame. "Buck is going to be excited about the baby. Yeah, it's a little earlier than you planned, but remember, God has bigger plans than you two do."

Jane just nodded, knowing Rachel was right.

Two hours later, Buck and Kid headed back to the Ranch. They had left Cody and Jimmy at the Saloon deep in a card game. Kid and Buck didn't mind enjoying a beer at the Saloon from time to time, but they weren't the type to linger much longer than two. They nursed their drinks and visited with their friends. Talk had been about the old days and futures of the married couples.

Buck pulled his horse up short, just at the edge of the Ranch. Kid brought Katy to a stop along side him. "You okay?" Kid asked.

"Jane seem off to you the last few days?" Buck asked.

Since Jane had come back into Buck's life, he was opening up more and more to Kid. Maybe it was because they had more in common than just the Ranch.

"I noticed she'd been sick the last few days. But she was looking better today." Kid started. "At least she hadn't been as sick as Lou was."

With Kid's soft, Southern drawl, Buck almost didn't catch what he said. The words 'sick as Lou' kept running through his head. "Can't be..." Buck whispered. Without giving Kid a warning, Buck kicked his horse into a lope and to his house.

Kid followed, and caught up to him just as Buck entered into his house. Kid wasn't sure why Buck was so fired up about. He thought the other man knew his wife was pregnant. Lou hadn't told him if it was true yet or not, but he saw the same symptoms Lou had in Jane and just figured it out for himself.

The lamps were low, and Buck could see Jane's form under the covers on their bed. He made his way to the bed and sat down. Buck took off his boots, stretched out next to his wife and pulled Jane close to him. Jane sighed and snuggled closer to him. Buck's lips found Jane's and she responded to his kiss.

Jane felt a soft pressure on her lips. The gesture was tender. She felt Buck open his mouth, running his tongue on her bottom lip. Jane gasped at the warm touch. Buck took the invitation and captured her bottom lip between his teeth and nipped at it. Jane sighed in her sleep. She was enjoying her dream.

Buck rolled Jane onto her back, deepening the kiss, as Jane roamed his body with her hands. Buck moaned at her hands roaming his hard body. The sound caused Jane to open her eyes lazily. This was the best way to be woken up by her husband. Jane glanced at the window and saw it was still dark out. She wanted to curl back under the warm quilts and go back to sleep. The worried look on Buck's face told her she might not get back to sleep right away.

"Care to tell me why you were in town today?" Buck asked, as he captured a lock of her long light brown hair, twirled the silken strand between his fingers before tucking it behind her ear.

Jane's eyes flashed with worry. She took a deep breath and gave him the news. "I'm pregnant, Buck. Doc says I'm about two months along."

Jane knew Buck was a man of few words. She didn't have to be talking to him all the time. But this time, Jane needed Buck to say something...anything. Finally, after what seemed like minutes, even if it was just seconds, Buck responded. "Jane, my lovely Jane, I love you so much, Jane Cross. I think you are going to make a wonderful mother."

Jane's eyes filled with tears. "You're not mad?"

"Honey, why would I be?" Buck took her face in his hands and wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"Because we hadn't really talked about it. We both said we wanted kids, but that we wanted to wait." Jane whispered.

"Jane, I will be happy whenever we have kids. I am excited that it's now. Please believe me." Buck said, his voice thick with emotion.

Jane laughed and threw her arms around her husband's wide shoulders. The way Buck sounded so sure of his feelings, Jane knew things were going to be good.

A sharp pain in her abdomen woke Lou up from a deep sleep. It happened so quickly and didn't happen again she thought she was imagining things. After a few minutes of catching her breath, the pain happened again.

"Kid!" She yelled.

Kid sat up fast. "Lou, what's wrong?"

"I...think...it's...time..." Lou panted.

Kid grew pale. His mind kicked into high gear. "I'll be right back."

Kid ran across the hall and banged on the door to the room where Jimmy was sleeping. He burst into the room and Jimmy instinctively reached for his gun. It was cocked before Jimmy realized who was in the doorway.

"Jimmy, Lou's having the babies!" Kid said.

Jimmy could hear the fear laced in Kid's voice. "I'll go and get Rachel. I'll send Cody for the Doc."

Kid nodded, glad that Jimmy had a plan. "Oh, have him get Tompkins, too."

"Tomkins?" Jimmy asked, pulling his pants over his long johns.

"They've gotten close the last few years. Just seems like he should be here too." Kid replied.

A scream of pain came from the other bedroom. "Go to your wife, Kid. I'll take care of the rest."

Kid didn't even respond as he left the room.

For the next half an hour, Kid tried to keep Lou comfortable. He rubbed her back and wiped her forehead with a damp cloth.

Jane came into the room with a pot of boiling water. "How's she doing?"

Kid just shrugged his shoulders. "I just want to take the pain away."

"I know, Kid." Jane said.

"Would you two, please not talk about me as if I'm not in the room?" Lou asked. Her voice was a little strained, but there wasn't as much pain in the tone. It lasted for a whole minute before she grabbed Kid's hand and bore down for the next contraction.

"Sorry, sweetheart," Kid said, placing a kiss on her forehead. He crawled behind her, resting his back on the headboard, and pulled Lou into his chest. Lou leaned back and was grateful for solid comfort. Kid was always trying to be strong for her, and now was a time she needed it.

Kid didn't know what to do. He wanted to take the pain away, pain he caused.

As the next contraction wracked her body, Lou couldn't suppress her scream. Lou tried to control the screams, but she was too tired to care about being strong any longer.

The boys, Teaspoon and Tompkins were pacing the porch. All looked up to the open window. Buck went white. The screams...the agony in her cries...

"Boys, women have been having babies since the beginning of time." Teaspoon offered. He was trying to reassure them that Lou was fine and would be.

"But this isn't just any woman, this is Lou, Teaspoon," Buck responded. His mind was on Jane also. He was still reeling from the news the night before. Buck wasn't ready to watch his sweet wife wracked with the same pain in seven months. He'd helped a woman give birth once, but he forgot how much pain she was in. Both Jane and Lou were small women. Could Lou handle two? Could his beloved Jane handle one? What had he done?

As another scream came through the window it was followed closely by the wail of a baby. The boys let out a whoop of joy and waited for another one to follow.

"Is the baby okay?" Lou asked between breaths.

"Beautiful baby girl," Rachel said with a smile, as she started cleaning the tiny infant up.

Lou nodded then turned to Jane. "Jane, give me my gun? I'm gonna shoot Kid so he doesn't do this to me again."

"What?" Kid turned white again. It was bad enough going through this watching Lou, knowing that he couldn't do anything for her, but now she was threatening to shoot him?

The women and Doc chuckled. "She doesn't mean it, Kid, it's the pain talking." Doc slapped his newest father on the back. "I've heard it all. She won't do anything to you, I promise."

They didn't have time to talk much as another contraction hit Lou hard. She let out a guttural scream, followed by the lusty cry of a second baby.

The guys were waiting for the second cry of a baby intently. As soon as they heard it, they were laughing, talking at once, slapping each other on the back, even crying a little and giving hugs all around. The door opened and Jane stepped out. She stepped into Bucks embrace.

She relished in the fact that the boys wanted to know what the babies were, how they were, and when they would get to see them. But she liked knowing, keeping the secret for a few more seconds. The look on their faces was priceless. Jane could see worry, relief, and maybe, a look of wonder at what just happened inside the house. She also saw the questions in their eyes, wanting to know what the babies were. Finally she broke into a huge grin. "Kid's going to need a rifle and a shotgun. Rifle to teach the boy how to shoot, and a shotgun to keep the boys away from a beautiful girl."

The boys let out another round of hoots and hollers. "When can we see them?" They all asked at once.

"Give them a little time, they just entered this world. They need to get cleaned up and settled in. I'll get you when we're ready." Jane kissed Buck, meeting his eyes. A look passed between them. Words were not needed, but much was said. Jane could see worry in Buck's eyes as she also thought about their conversation last night. They were going to be parents. This was going to be an exciting and scary time for both of them. Jane was glad she had Buck by her side. She squeezed his hand three times, their sign for 'I love you', and headed back into the house to help.

A few hours later, everyone piled into Kid and Lou's bedroom. The young parents sat on the bed against the headboard each holding a baby. The babies were bundled in yellow blankets. They were sleeping, content after eating a little bit. Both babies had a small dusting of hair, one lighter than the other.

Rachel was convinced the boy looked like Lou and the girl looked like Kid.

"So, do they have names?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to call them Kid 2 and Kid 3," Cody commented with a twinkle in his eyes.

Lou and Kid looked at each other. "Well, first we wanted to ask Teaspoon a question." Lou started. "Could we have the honor of having your last name? We would like to have the Hunter name to continue on." She glanced over at Kid and he gave her an encouraging nod. "You've always been a father to us, and we know you will be the best grandpa these babies will ever have."

Teaspoon looked over the room, taking in his family. His eyes filled with tears, as the others in the room did too. He leaned over and placed a kiss on Lou's forehead. "It would be my honor."

"Well, then," Lou looked over her family. They were all there, Teaspoon, Rachel, Buck and Jane, Jimmy, Cody and Tompkins. "This handsome young man is James Cody Hunter. And the pretty little one in Kid's arm is Mary Rachel Hunter."

Smiles, hugs and congratulations were shared again. The family then left to allow the young family get some much needed rest.

As Teaspoon slowly closed the door on the family, he couldn't believe how much his boys, and girls, had grown. They were good men and women. If anyone would have told him when he started working for the Express all those years ago he would be here today, he never would have believed them. Teaspoon smiled as he went down the stairs. He wouldn't change it for the life of him. He wouldn't give up his family for anything.

Two days later, Lou sat on the porch swing, holding Mary. Little Jimmy, as they started to call him, was in the cradle next to the swing. Lou was still tired from the birth and lack of sleep. The fresh air was doing wonders for her health and sanity. But this was a day Lou was not ready for.

Jimmy and Cody said they could only be around for a couple of days. They had to end their visit and start the trek East. Lou knew this day would come. It didn't mean she had to like it. Lou was determined to send her brothers off with a smile. She hoped and prayed they would make it home after the War, but she didn't want their last memory of her being a fight or her sad. Lou would be strong now and cry later.

The men she was just thinking of stepped out of the house. Cody pulled his hat onto his head, staring out across the plains. He was going to miss the open plains of the west.

Lou stood up and walked over to the two. "Can I hold her?" Jimmy asked. Lou handed her daughter to Jimmy. He looked comfortable with the baby in his arms.

"She looks good in your arms, Jimmy." Lou said.

"Too bad I won't see her grow up," Jimmy replied.

Lou had tears in her eyes. "Don't say that, Jimmy. You two will be back after the war. You'll see them grow up. You got to dance at Mary's wedding."

Jimmy shrugged his shoulders. "But she'll grow and have a passel of kids before I see her again."

Lou watched as Cody lifted Little Jimmy from the cradle. "Do you promise to write?" Lou asked.

"As much as we can," Cody replied.

Kid and Buck came out of the barn, leading Jimmy and Cody's horses. It meant they were leaving within a few minutes. Rachel came out taking Mary from Jimmy. It was all the invitation Jimmy needed as pulled Lou into a tight embrace.

Cody set Little Jimmy down and moved over to Lou. "Take care of the babies." He whispered as he pulled Lou into a tight bear hug. Lou hadn't been much of a hugger until she had met her Express family. Now she wanted to give hugs as often as she could. One never knew when the last time you see someone will be the last time. Losing Ike and Noah had taught her that much. Now she gave out hugs whenever she felt the need to.

Today she would give out as many hugs as she could to Jimmy and Cody. By hugging them longer, she felt she was protecting them longer.

With the babies safely in their cradles, the adults moved off the porch to the waiting horses. It was an awkward moment for everyone. They had said their goodbyes in the past. This was different. No one knew if or when they would see each other again.

Teaspoon broke the silence. "Boys, as we all know, war is hell." He took a deep breath. "Take care of yourselves out there. I want my sons to come home to me."

Teaspoon hugged the boys, turned away, and wiped a tear. Jane, not knowing Cody and Jimmy as well, didn't take much time saying goodbye.

Cody and Jimmy took a few minutes saying goodbye to Rachel, then Buck. Cody hugged Lou one more time, slapped Kid on the back and jumped onto his horse. The family moved away from Jimmy, Lou and Kid, leaving them alone.

The three adults looked everywhere but at each other. Jimmy finally looked at the young couple. They were his best friends. He didn't want to leave them, but knew duty called him away. Jimmy was never one to back down from a job, no matter how much it hurt his family.

Lou stepped up and wrapped her arms around Jimmy's shoulders. "Take care of yourself." She whispered in his ear. Jimmy nodded.

When they pulled away, Lou wiped a tear that slid down her face. Jimmy reached up with his gloved hand and wiped the next tear away with his thumb.

"So much for being strong," Lou said in a whisper laced with humor.

"Hey, you are the strongest woman I know, Louise Hunter. Hell, not many women can handle carrying two babies and bringing them into the world." Jimmy replied.

Jimmy saw Kid beam with pride at the compliment Jimmy gave his wife. "She sure is tough, that's for sure." Kid agreed.

A moment of silence passed between the two. As one, they moved together and embraced in a hug. Kid patted Jimmy on the back a few times before pulling away.

"Take care of the family, Kid." Jimmy said, his voice thick with emotion.

Kid wrapped an arm around Lou's waist and pulled her closer. "I will, Jimmy. Thanks for being here for this. It felt right, you being here for us, for the babies."

"I almost missed your weddin', Kid. I'm glad I could also be here for the next step in your lives." With that Jimmy mounted his horse. Jimmy tipped his hat and kicked his horse into a canter.

As Cody and Jimmy raced away, as one the family shouted, "Ride Safe!"

**First off, I must apologize for not thanking those who have helped me with my last few stories…still learning **

**Thank you to Beulah, Hortense and Ardith for reading this over! I'm grateful for all the suggestions and help! **

**Thanks to my new friends at the Plus! And Thank you to all of you readers. Let me know what you think. I'm thinking on Buck and Jane's story to follow up, but have a few others on the table right now. **


End file.
